


Эффект Барнума

by michigun



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: Всё начинается так: Квентин встречает уличного фокусника.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Barnum Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036059) by [michigun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun)



> Я вспомнила про существование фильма "Now You See Me", но это не его ретеллинг, я просто про него вспомнила.

Всё начинается так: Квентин идет на собеседование в магистратуру (на самом деле уже опаздывает), прокручивает в голове возможные вопросы и в тысячный раз перечитывает свое мотивационное письмо, понимая, что он, конечно, помнит его наизусть, но это вряд ли поможет, если у него начнется паническая атака. Его немного тошнит от мельтешения букв, он не следит за тем, куда идет, поэтому абсолютно ожидаемо в кого-то врезается — он все еще в Нью-Йорке, и невнимательный велосипедист должен был сбить его примерно двадцать минут назад. Он поднимает глаза — тротуар перекрывает небольшая плотная толпа, а над толпой возвышается какой-то просто невероятно привлекательный парень, у него подведены глаза, кудри небрежно растрепаны, и он немного снисходительно улыбается. А потом что-то вспыхивает, толпа дружно ахает, люди аплодируют, и парень мягко, гипнотизирующе смеется.   
— Это еще не все, — обещает он, и Квентин не замечает, как протискивается через толпу, как бездумно извиняется за чьи-то отдавленные ноги — и оказывается прямо перед ним.   
— Мне нужен доброволец, — говорит парень, ловит его взгляд и улыбается. — Как тебя зовут?   
— Меня? — глупо переспрашивает Квентин. Он все еще опаздывает, ему нужно бежать на собеседование. У парня глаза неясного темно-золотистого цвета, и он совершенно царственно кивает. — Квентин.   
— Подойди, Квентин, — парень протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь. — Загадай карту, будь добр, и не говори мне.   
Квентин, конечно, знает этот фокус, он элементарный, но загадывает карту все равно — пусть будет шестерка бубен.   
— Думай о своей карте, Квентин, — фокусник наклоняется к самому его уху, — думай как следует. Представь ее в своей ладони, представь, как кладешь ее в бумажник и прячешь бумажник в карман.   
Квентин старается, но представляет совсем не это. От фокусника сладко, немного удушающе пахнет благовониями и цветами.   
— Достань свой бумажник, — предлагает фокусник, на мгновение прижавшись к нему боком.   
Квентин шарит по карманам, но бумажника нет, у него мгновенно холодеют руки, он торопливо оглядывается.   
— Эм. Я...   
— Ты, — фокусник вдруг резко разворачивается на каблуках и указывает на кого-то в толпе. — Как тебя зовут?   
— Джанет, — настороженно отзывается невысокая смуглая девушка.   
— Джанет, проверь свою сумочку.   
Девушка несколько долгих секунд роется в своем клатче и наконец двумя пальцами выуживает потрепанный серый бумажник. У Квентина немного кружится голова.   
— Какую карту ты загадал, Квентин? — фокусник снова наклоняется к нему, и Квентину кажется, что толпа вокруг даже не должна слышать его голос.   
— Шестерку бубен, — бормочет Квентин. Фокусник, должно быть, вытащил бумажник из его кармана.   
— Джанет, открой, пожалуйста, бумажник.   
Джанет медленно вытаскивает из бумажника бубновую шестерку и показывает ее толпе.

— Они подумали, что я подставной актер, — говорит Квентин через двадцать минут, когда фокусник заканчивает свое представление, толпа расходится, и они остаются на тротуаре вдвоем.   
— Иногда ты делаешь чудо только для одного человека, — рассеянно отзывается фокусник. — Прости, ты что-то хотел?   
Он коротко смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Квентина, но быстро переводит взгляд обратно.   
— Как ты это сделал? — выходит требовательнее, чем Квентин планировал это произнести.   
— Первое правило магии — никогда не раскрывать своих секретов, — фокусник прохладно ему улыбается. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне пора.   
Он разворачивается, сжимая в руках небольшой кожаный саквояж, и делает пару шагов прочь.   
— Могу я угостить тебя кофе? — вдруг говорит Квентин ему в спину неожиданно даже для себя.   
Фокусник приостанавливается и смотрит на него из-за плеча.   
— Элиот.   
— Что?   
— Меня зовут Элиот. Идем, у меня есть десять минут.

Элиот пьет черный кофе без сахара и умеет сидеть в низком старбаксовском кресле так, будто это настоящий трон.   
— Я знаю несколько карточных фокусов, — говорит Квентин, чувствуя паническое заикание поперёк горла. — И с угадыванием карты знаю, даже не один, но ты ничего не делал с колодой, и я...   
Элиот плавным движением выставляет перед собой ладонь, останавливая поток слов. Квентин клацает зубами.   
— Я все равно не расскажу, — говорит Элиот весомо. — Но если хочешь развлечь меня парой фокусов — пожалуйста.   
И он протягивает Квентину свою колоду — она совершенно обычная, карты не крапленые, просто стилизованные: вместо пик нарисованы кинжалы, бубны выглядят как звезды, длинные вытянутые червы похожи на странной формы бокалы, и трефы изображены простыми крестами.   
— Таро, — говорит Элиот, будто это хоть что-то объясняет.   
Квентин нервно встряхивает головой. Простой фокус. Нужно сосредоточиться. Он с тихим шелестом тасует карты, затем передает колоду Элиоту и смотрит на его ладони, на длинные пальцы и несколько тяжелых серебряных колец. Когда Элиот перетасовывает колоду, карты на мгновение будто зависают в воздухе. Квентин тяжело моргает.   
Внизу колоды, он запоминает это, остается червонный король.   
— Вытащи любую карту и запомни ее, — просит Квентин, и Элиот послушно вытягивает карту, аккуратно поворачивает ее к себе и кивает.   
— Запомнил.   
— Теперь положи ее в самый низ колоды.   
Элиот улыбается ему, когда делает это. Элементарный фокус. Квентин разучил его в первый же день, когда решил, что станет великим магом.   
Квентин делит колоду пополам, и карты из самого низа — червонный король и карта Элиота — оказываются где-то в середине. Он повторяет это несколько раз, мысленно отслеживая, куда теперь должны были уйти их карты.   
— Теперь я ее найду, — обещает он, чувствуя, как резко потеют ладони. Он оттачивал этот фокус десятки раз, но волнуется, будто ему снова двенадцать и он впервые показывает его Джулии.   
Он плавно веером раскладывает карты на низком столике и несколько секунд водит ладонью над сливающимися в одно полотно рубашками. На них изображено темно-зеленое переплетение ветвей — будто в чаще заколдованного леса. Квентину кажется, что он проваливается туда. Наконец он подцепляет крайнюю карту пальцем, эффектно переворачивает одним движением весь веер и цепляет червонного короля взглядом. Самая середина. Из-под него выглядывает карта Элиота — это оказывается король треф.   
Квентин устраивает небольшое представление — он почти выцепляет эту карту из веера, но замирает, обращает внимание на карту в самом конце, медленно качает головой, будто тяжело задумавшись. Поднимает взгляд на Элиота — Элиот смотрит на него с неожиданной теплотой.   
— Это твоя карта? — наконец спрашивает Квентин, вытянув трефового короля, и Элиот один раз коротко хлопает в ладоши.   
— Это было исключительно мило, — признается он и забирает карту из его пальцев. — Позволь?   
Квентин растерянно кивает, и Элиот возвращает карту в веер, а затем знакомым ловким движением снова переворачивает весь веер рубашкой вверх.   
— Абра, — тянет Элиот с улыбкой, — кадабра. Добавь своей магии, будь добр.   
Квентин скованно проводит ладонью над веером и неловко смеется.   
— Благодарю, коллега.   
Когда Элиот повторяет движение — щелчком раскрывает в веере все карты — перед Квентином раскладывается колода, состоящая полностью из трефовых королей. В самой ее середине лежит одинокий червонный король, и Элиот пальцем пододвигает его Квентину.   
— Можешь взять на память.   
— Как...  
— Секрет.   
— Я следил за твоими руками, ты ничего...   
— Мне пора, Квентин. Спасибо за кофе.  
И это удивительно, но в какой-то степени все-таки ожидаемо: на карте написан его номер.

Квентин решается написать ему только спустя несколько дней. Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем: «Привет, это Квентин. Помнишь меня? ♣», и даже это отнимает у него столько нервов, что какое-то время он не думает о том, что сорвал собеседование в магистратуру, банально на него не явившись.   
Ответ приходит через несколько минут, и сначала Квентин чувствует волну чудовищного стыдливого жара, потому что первым видит в конце сообщения сердечко. Но это не сердечко — это знак черв.   
«здравствуй, квентин. конечно, помню. ты не торопился ♥️»  
Какое-то время они перекидываются ничего не значащими сообщениями — Квентин врет, что был занят, но сейчас у него намечается несколько свободных дней, и Элиот говорит, что тоже был занят — давал представления, но у него тоже, вот это совпадение, есть один или два свободных вечера.   
Квентин смотрит на это сообщение минут десять, и так его застает Джулия.   
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она осторожно. Кажется, его непоступление в магистратуру расстроило ее куда сильнее, чем его самого.   
— Ничего, — быстро отзывается Квентин и набирает, промазывая по буквам: «Если ты еще ничего не запланировал на свой свободный вечер, может, сходим куда-нибудь?»   
Затем он блокирует телефон, прячет его под диванную подушку и медленно громко выдыхает.   
— Окей, это было совершенно не странно, — озадаченно говорит Джулия.   
Квентин слышит звук входящего сообщения и крепче придавливает телефон подушкой.   
— Просто, — бормочет он, чувствуя, как пылает лицо. — Просто...   
— Просто... — подсказывает Джулия и садится рядом. — Квентин, кому ты написал?   
Квентин упрямо молчит, глядя перед собой. На стене висит потрепанный после всех переездов постер «Филлори...».   
— Ладно, — Джулия мягко треплет его по голове. — Расскажешь потом?   
Проблема в том, что рассказывать с одной стороны нечего, а с другой как будто бы неловко. У него как-то не выдавалось повода выйти перед Джулией из шкафа, хотя он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что она давно все знает и ничего не говорит, чтобы лишний раз его не смущать, и вот этот момент, когда кажется, что говорить уже поздно? Да, Квентин сейчас в нем живет.   
И не то чтобы он встречался с парнями. И не то чтобы встречается сейчас — он просто позвал уличного фокусника выпить, и не факт, что фокусник согласился.   
— Расскажу, — наконец обещает Квентин и вслепую нащупывает под подушкой телефон. Он умирает от волнения и любопытства и пока что — от неясного радостного предчувствия. Элиот должен был согласиться, верно? Иначе зачем он дал Квентину свой номер.   
По краю постера, замечает он отвлеченно, вьются темно-зеленые ветви. В точности как на рубашке карт Элиота.

«я знаю неплохой бар. как насчет завтра?»  
Квентин перечитывает сообщение в третий раз. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, и он набирает «Да, отлично. В восемь? Скинь адрес», а потом удаляет и пробует заново — «Завтра ок. Что за бар?», и удаляет опять. Он хочет казаться легким и незамороченным и чувствует, что все слова душно наслаиваются друг на друга. Он вспоминает, как Элиот сидел в неудобном кресле, слишком мягком и слишком низком, с таким видом, будто оказывал всему Старбаксу огромную честь одним своим присутствием.   
Если долго вглядываться в изображение червонного короля на карте, в черных завитках его волос и линии крупного носа можно увидеть Элиота. Квентин трет пальцем полупрозрачные цифры номера, прячет карту в нагрудный карман и наконец набирает: «Я заеду за тобой. Скинь адрес».   
Это глупо, потому что он планирует ехать на такси, потому что у него нет своей машины (потому что передвигаться на собственной машине в Нью-Йорке глупо), но ему нравится, как выглядит это сообщение. Элиот отправляет ему адрес и пишет, что будет ждать его в восемь. 

Когда Квентин вылезает из такси (его слегка подташнивает от запаха туалетной воды, которую он на себя нервно вылил перед выходом), Элиот щелчком отбрасывает в сторону окурок, делает ему навстречу два широких шага и бесцеремонно его целует. В бар они не едут — Квентину едва удается вслепую махнуть таксисту рукой, после этого он сразу вцепляется нервными пальцами в ворот рубашки Элиота и торопится поцеловать его в ответ.   
— Если ты все еще хочешь выпить, то у меня есть бренди, джин, портвейн и даже пиво, — говорит Элиот ему в губы.   
Квентин осоловело кивает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока что всё идет хорошо.

Квентин чувствует себя положительно выебанным. У него приятно ломит все тело, голова благословенно пустая, на шее и плечах саднят укусы — он натягивает на лицо край одеяла, когда сквозь шторы пробивается полуденное солнце, и издает невнятный осиплый звук. Откуда-то пахнет яичницей и жареным хлебом.   
— Кофе с молоком? — раздается сверху, и Квентин выглядывает из-под одеяла одним глазом.   
Элиот ходит по дому в расшитом шелковом халате на голое тело. В одной руке у него тарелка с тостами, в другой — сигарета, и выглядит он примерно настолько же удовлетворенным жизнью, насколько себя сейчас чувствует Квентин.   
— И две ложки сахара, — бормочет Квентин, с ужасом осознавая, что у него действительно сел голос.   
— Варварство, — умиленно отмечает Элиот. — Вставай. Никакой еды в постели.   
— Который час? — спрашивает Квентин, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать на полу свои трусы и не меняя при этом положения на кровати.   
— Время — это иллюзия, — Элиот умудренно вздыхает и бросает на кровать рядом с Квентином футболку. Это точно не футболка Квентина, и она выглядит совсем чужеродной на фоне всей одежды Элиота, но Квентин все равно ее надевает и торжествующе натягивает наконец-то найденные трусы. — Или ты куда-то спешишь?  
Квентин чувствует себя без преувеличений абсолютно счастливым, когда в ответ качает головой.

Элиот живет в просторном лофте, заставленном разномастной мебелью — Квентин насчитывает три комфортных софы, на которых можно возлежать, вытянув ноги, и четыре кресла разной формы. У Элиота огромная кровать с грудой подушек и несколькими пледами, везде висят зеркала, а на книжных полках среди потрепанных и сверкающе новых корешков стоят бутылки крепкого алкоголя и пыльные безделушки. На одном из журнальных столиков разбросаны кристаллы и тяжелые подвески, на блюдце рядом с ними лежат несколько колец. Квентин блуждает по всему этому взглядом, думая почему-то про драконью сокровищницу или королевские покои — из-за плотных штор и темной обивки мебели в квартире сумрачно.   
Элиот гасит окурок в пепельнице. Квентин останавливается взглядом на знакомом корешке — первая книга про Филлори, оторванная от своих сестер полупустой бутылкой виски, стоит на полке так близко, что он не задумываясь протягивает руку и разглаживает пальцем залом.   
— Ты читал?   
— Марго заставила, — лениво отзывается Элиот. — Она обожает эти книги.   
— Марго? — переспрашивает Квентин. В квартире нет фотографий. Он почему-то был уверен, что они будут.   
— Моя, — Элиот делает паузу, подбирая слово, — семья. Величайшая женщина в этом и нескольких соседних мирах.   
Квентин тихо смеется.

В этой темной, до духоты теплой квартире время тянется и складывается тяжёлыми кольцами, и Квентин не ощущает его движения. Ему кажется, что он застыл в янтаре. Они с Элиотом расположились на зеленой бархатной софе с деревянными подлокотниками, Квентин сидит на нем верхом, и Элиот блуждает ладонями по его спине. Халат Элиота художественными складками лежит на полу. Они целуются так долго, что у Квентина немного ноет челюсть, но он не жалуется — все, что происходит с ним с того момента, когда он впервые встретился с Элиотом взглядом, кажется ему самым волшебным, самым правильным стечением обстоятельств.   
— Я должен был проходить собеседование в магистратуру, — зачем-то говорит он, немного задыхаясь.   
— Мм, — Элиот заинтересованно цепляет зубами его ключицу. — Сегодня? Сейчас?   
— Нет, в тот, — Квентин на мгновение забывает, как работают слова, и несколько раз с силой моргает. — В тот день. Когда мы встретились.   
Элиот ничего не отвечает, и Квентин с ним согласен.   
— Твою мать, Во.   
Квентин панически скатывается с колен Элиота и оглядывается — посреди комнаты, с таким видом, будто ему брызнули лимонным соком в лицо, стоит незнакомый мужчина. Квентин не понимает, как он появился здесь настолько бесшумно, и сейчас к его голове приливает откровенно недостаточно крови, чтобы пытаться это осмыслить.   
— Вот поэтому, — Элиот невозмутимо поднимается с софы, подбирает с пола халат и помогает Квентину встать на ноги, — нужно предупреждать о визите заранее, а не заявляться без приглашения. Скоро я начну думать, что ты делаешь это специально.   
Квентин аккуратно опускается на край софы и прикрывается расшитой диванной подушкой. Элиот наливает бренди (только себе) и неопределенно поводит рукой между ними:   
— Квентин Пенни Пенни Квентин рад знакомству взаимно не буду мешать всего доброго, — он выдерживает небольшую паузу и приподнимает бровь. — Пенни?   
— Мне нужен пояс, — медленно проговаривает Пенни, глядя куда-то в сторону кухонного стола. Там стоят тарелки с недоеденной яичницей.   
Элиот шумно раздраженно выдыхает и закатывает глаза.   
— И ради этого ты портишь мое идеальное субботнее утро?   
— Сейчас два часа дня.   
— Идеальное субботнее утро, — повторяет Элиот отчетливо и взмахивает рукой в сторону огромного шкафа с резными дверцами. — Нижняя полка справа. И в следующий раз пользуйся дверью.   
— Она была заперта, — тут Пенни вдруг поворачивается к Квентину и подмигивает ему с кривоватой улыбкой. Квентин физически ощущает, как медленно сейчас работает его мозг.  
Пенни вытаскивает из шкафа Элиота непонятное устройство — оно действительно, кажется, надевается на пояс, но выглядит так массивно и громоздко, что Квентин с трудом представляет, где его можно использовать.   
— Реквизит, — объясняет Элиот, проследив за его взглядом. — Пенни тоже фокусник.   
Пенни в ответ на это издает несдержанный лающий смех и салютует Квентину.   
— О да, детка. Еще какой.   
— Ты разве не торопишься? — Элиот обманчиво мягко улыбается и делает непонятный пасс руками, плотно переплетая пальцы между собой. Пенни выставляет вперед ладони. У него обаятельная, пусть и откровенно издевательская улыбка, и на этот раз он подмигивает Элиоту.   
— Все фокусы уже ему показал?   
— Сейчас я покажу ему фокус с исчезновением трупа.   
Они препираются так еще какое-то время, пока Квентин, стараясь быть незаметным и тихим, натягивает хотя бы штаны. Наконец голос Пенни раздается в прихожей — в последний раз, и после этого Квентин с облегчением слышит звук закрывающейся входной двери.   
— Как он так тихо вошел? — бормочет он, перехватывая у Элиота стакан с бренди. Элиот пожимает плечами с таким видом, будто это волнует его меньше всего на свете. Вместо ответа он разворачивает Квентина к себе, цепляется пальцами за пояс его джинсов и дурным порнографическим голосом спрашивает, на чем они остановились. 

Квентин возвращается домой только в воскресенье во второй половине дня. Он не обратил внимание, в какой именно момент его телефон разрядился и выключился, но когда включает его, на него обрушивается шквал уведомлений о пропущенных звонках, голосовых сообщениях и нервных смсках. Папа, Джулия и даже жених Джулии. Квентина слегка подташнивает от вспышки тревожности, ему не нравится мысль, что нужно срочно всех обзвонить и успокоить, поэтому он отписывается всем коротким сообщением «Я в порядке. Телефон разрядился, когда я был у друзей».  
Джулия немедленно ему звонит, и он понимает, как сильно промахнулся — у него нет друзей, с которыми она не знакома. (Можно было бы сказать, что у него просто нет друзей, но он пытается отучить себя от негативного мышления).   
— Мы беспокоились, — объясняет она мягко, но настойчиво. — Кью, в последний раз ты писал мне когда, днем в пятницу? И после этого просто исчез, будто куда-то провалился.   
— Я познакомился с ними на собеседовании, — вяло отбивается Квентин. — Они пригласили меня к себе на вечеринку, и я не знаю, я просто согласился, потому что у меня не было планов, и как-то так вышло.   
Какое-то время Джулия молчит.   
— Кью, — она звучит вдруг страшно встревоженно. — Все ведь в порядке? Ничего не произошло?   
— Господи, Джулс, — ему хочется рассмеяться, но в глазах и в носу что-то едко покалывает. — Все нормально. Мы даже почти не пили, просто... Зависали? Все хорошо.   
Когда он думает о том, чем они с Элиотом занимались практически все это время, его шее и лицу становится чудовищно жарко. Он все-таки издает короткий дребезжащий смешок.   
— Они очень славные ребята. Э... Марго, Пенни и Элиот, — он знает, что делает это специально — специально прячет имя Элиота в самый конец, чтобы Джулия не обратила на него внимания. Не услышала, как вздрагивает вдруг его голос.   
— Марго, — весомо повторяет Джулия, и Квентин закатывает глаза, глядя на свое нервное сияющее отражение. На шее наливаются сразу несколько ярких засосов.   
— Все вообще не так.   
— Как скажешь.

Следующая пара недель наполнена лучшим в жизни Квентина сексом. Элиот абсолютно бесстыдный, всегда голодный и, кажется, лучше самого Квентина знает, что Квентину нравится. Они встречаются в барах, ходят на прогулки и на бранчи, но в итоге всегда неизбежно оказываются в постели. Или в туалете бара, или в том отдаленном глухом уголке парка, где им не грозит наткнуться на бегунов и собаководов, или на скрипучем диване у Квентина в гостиной.   
Временами Квентин показывает Элиоту карточные фокусы, потому что Элиот напоминает ему об этом сам и всегда следит за его руками с неясным нежным умилением. Элиот после того фокуса с полной колодой королей не показывал ему ничего.   
— Ты выступаешь на сцене? — спрашивает Квентин на исходе второй недели. Он лежит головой на груди Элиота и пытается не уснуть под мерное биение его сердца, но глаза слипаются сами собой.   
— Иногда, — Элиот неудобно изгибает шею, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку. — Но сейчас реже. А что, хочешь стать моим ассистентом?   
Они оба негромко смеются, и Квентин говорит, что да, всегда мечтал стоять на сцене в крошечном платье и сетчатых чулках.   
— У тебя своеобразные представления о работе ассистентов, — тянет Элиот негромко. Он и сам почти засыпает, его рука на плечах Квентина расслабленно тяжелеет.   
— Просто хотел посмотреть на тебя на сцене, — отзывается Квентин невпопад. Он пробовал найти фокусника Элиота Во на ютубе, искал в самых разных сочетаниях — «уличное выступление», «карточные фокусы», хоть что-то, но Элиота буквально не существует в интернете.   
— Можно устроить.   
Но Квентин уже засыпает.

Проблема в том, что Джулия начала замечать — его частое отсутствие, торопливые безыскусные отговорки, нескромные следы на шее и иногда на руках. Он все еще коллекционирует от нее пропущенные вызовы по утрам и пытается избегать ее немых вопросительных взглядов, но это становится все сложнее.   
— И когда ты нас познакомишь? — спрашивает она, выгребая со дна миски остатки сырного попкорна. Они еще только на середине марафона «Звездных войн», а запасы еды уже закончились.   
— С кем, — Квентин бросает быстрый взгляд на телефон, переведенный в режим «Не беспокоить», и прячет его под подушку.   
Вместо ответа Джулия многозначительно смотрит на эту подушку и приподнимает бровь. Квентину хочется натянуть плед по самые глаза.   
— Это не очень серьезно, — говорит он наконец, когда титры перестают лететь сквозь космос, и ему самому от этих слов вдруг становится немного паршиво. — Мы просто. Ну.   
— Квентин, — Джулия смотрит на него с непонятным выражением гордости, шутливого возмущения и некоторой неловкости. — Ты последний человек, которого я могла заподозрить в дружбе с привилегиями.   
Квентин в ответ пытается улыбнуться (выходит криво). Нет, проблема, конечно, не в Джулии. Проблема в том, что то, что происходит между ним и Элиотом, с трудом можно назвать дружбой — от нее там только привилегии.   
Проблема в том, что ему этого не хватает.


End file.
